


You're late

by Hyojinie



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), ONF (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Danger, Love, M/M, One Shot, Sexual Abuse, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyojinie/pseuds/Hyojinie
Summary: "We are childhood friends right?... and I know you for more than 18 years.. and you never lied to me. It's the first time today.."





	You're late

You're late..

Hyojin smiled and gave him a chocolate as an excuse..

"Ehm.. Actually I do not have an ecxuse.. I'm sorry for the delay"

Hangyeom rolled his eyes and grabbed the chocolate..

"Yea yeah Hyung.. Where have you been last night?.. I called you for around 10 times.. I didn't understand the english homeworks and hoped that you understood it"

Hyojin scratched his head..

"Oh.. we had homeworks.. Since my father passed away I think I became so stupid.. I just walk around like a zombie.. Probably I didn't hear your call because I was working.."

Hangyeom gave him a quick look..

"Work..?"

Hyojin nodded..

"Someone need to take care of the family... It's hard without my dad.. but we need to come through it.. Maybe I have to give up school too.. I've got a job at the small restaurant next to the playground where we played back then.."

Hangyeom put his hand on his shoulder..

"If you need help.. just tell me.. You know your family is also my family.. We are bestfriends.... and don't think about to give up school.. it won't happen.. after you put so much efforts.. You can't just give up.. but... how did it come that they accepted you for the job?.. I mean we live in a small valley in Busan.. they don't accept students normally.."

Hyojin smiled..

"It's because I'm soooo nice, handsome, likeable, good at cooking, washing and cleaning.."

Hangyeom laughed at these words..

"I need a wife like you Mr. Kim.."

***

 

Hyojin wiped the table.. It was his second day at work.. but all of his motivation was gone.. 1 hour felt like a whole day to him.. he took a deep breath.. After he was finished working in the kitchen he took the gloves off.. before he could turn around.. two arms embraced his waist.. he swallowed..

"You are so handsome boy.. you're prettier than a girl.."

It was his boss.. Hyojin tried to remove his arms from his body but it was useless.. He was so strong and Hyojin hated himself for being such a thin and small kid.. His boss whispered to his ear. 

"Can I kiss you?"

Hyojin was so afraid.. He was about to cry..

"Please just let me go... please.."

But he didn't even listen to his words.. He tickled his ear with his tongue..  
Hyojin started to cry.. He felt like no one heard his screams..

"I just thought that you need money.. what if I gonna hurt your family..?.. Just think about these two options Hyojin.. Staying here with me and earning lots of money or a life without me, your family.. your friends.. just think about it.. Hope to see you tommorow"

After he gave Hyojin a small kiss on his cheek.. he removed his arms and left the room..  
Hyojin took a deep breath and sat down on the cold floor..

"Appa.. I'm so sorry for being weak.. but I know that you watch over me and protect me.. and that's why I'll get even more strength to protect my mom and my sister"

 

***

 

It wasn't homeworks... not any school or family problem.. it was all about missing.. Hangyeom would like to call him this evening again. Only to listen to his sweet voice before he goes to sleep.. Actually Hangyeom doesn't know why he felt like this against Hyojin.. They were bestfriends.. not more.. but he couldn't stop his heartbeat and that was a big problem..

 

***

 

"You ar-"

Hyojin interrupted Hangyeom

"I know I'm late"

Hangyeom looked at Hyojin who was walking down the street..

"Yahh where is my chocolate?.."

After they walked quietly side by side for around 2 minutes.. Hangyeom suddenly hold Hyojins hand and prevented him from walking..

"What's wrong?.."

Hyojin gave him a fake smile..

"Nothing... everything is fine.. Why did you ask?"

Hangyeom pinched his eyebrows together..

"Isn't it obvious that I know you better than I know myself?.."

Hyojin nodded.. He couldn't sleep last night... He had so many nightmares.. he was so afraid.. but after he had so much time to think about what was happening.. he came to the decision that he needs to protect his family.. even if it'll be bad for him and how disgusting he will feel about himself.. but actually that was his only chance..

Hangyeom hugged him lightly and Hyojin felt his heart so hard that he thought it would be jumping out of his chest.. That lavender scent was making him dizzy like always but he shouldn't show his feelings for Hangyeom.. there are only good friends.. 

"Don't overwork yourself okay?.. You will get used to your new job.. so don't be nervous.."

Hyojin smiled..

"Okay I'll take your advices.."

Hangyeon smiled as well..

"Should I pick you up from your work today?"

Hyojin quickly shook his head..

"No no no.. I'm fine.. don't worry about me"

Hyojin wouldn't like to take Hangyeom to his workplace.. His boss.. this pervert could hurt and bother him.. Since he knew everything about him.. like his family and mother.. he shouldn't show him to Hangyeom..

 

***

 

Hyojin waved to his mom

"I'm going now mom.. Take care of yourself.."

He left the house without waiting for an answer.. after he reached the restaurant he closed his eyes for a few seconds..

"Hyojin I missed you"

His boss gave him a perverted smile.. There wasn't anyone in the restaurant except them two.. Hyojin hated that his two colleagues are only working in the morning and afternoon.. Hyojin was so alone in the evening.. After he walked with fast steps to the kitchen he could hear how his boss followed him.. 

"There aren't any guests.. so we have time for us.."

Hyojin stepped back..

"I think Lizzy noona forgot to clean the kitchen.. I will do it for her.."

His Boss took the cloth away from Hyojin and came closer .. closer... and closer.

 

***

 

Hangyeom pointed at his arm watch..

"34 minutes.."

Hyojin only looked to the ground...

"Mm.. I didn't look at the clock.. sorry"

Suddenly Hangyeom felt how is heart was getting weak by the view of Hyojin's neck.. He tried to look away but it hurted him so much.. They walked the usual way to school.. but the unusual thing was that they didn't talk to eachother.. Hangyeom didn't make his lame jokes and Hyojin didn't talk about his favourite drama.. since the new episode was released yesterday.. they were quite.. Hangyeom took a deep breath..

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

Hyojin stopped walking..

"N-no.. why?"

Hangyeom pointed to his neck.. but he hadn't got the strength to bring any words from his mouth..  
Hyojin rubbed his neck nervously..

"Mm.. it was an accident.."

Hangyeom smiled and started walking.. 

"We are childhood friends right... and I know you for more than 18 years.. and you never lied to me. It's the first time today.."

Hyojin tried so hard to hold his tears.. He was ashamed.. and he knew he doesn't deserve a friend like Hangyeom.. After Hangyeom realized that Hyojin doesn't want to speak with him.. he continued talking.

"So when I asked you recently if I should pick you up from work... you suddenly got so nervous and rejected me... Maybe you didn't even have a job..? You are just telling me lies.. You're just meeting your boyfriend right..?"

Hyojin couldn't hold his tears no longer.. 

"It's not true.."

Hangyeom ignored his words and tears..

"And maybe there is another reason why you are always late in the morning.. hm??? AND MAYBE I'M JUST TOO STUPID AND NAIVE.. 

Hyojin closed his eyes after Hangyeoms dissapointed voice turned to an aggressive one..

"I'm sorry Hangyeom.. for making you dissapointed.."

Hangyeom looked at him and Hyojin could swear that his eyes teared up as well..

"Good luck with your boyfriend... there wouldn't be a Hangyeom who will disturb you two in the morning anymore."

And then he walked away.. and left him behind..

 

***

 

Hyojin watched the empty stone, where Hangyeom usually sat and waited for him.. He cried a lot yesterday and since he doesn't like to cry in public.. he just tried to smile.. He knew that Hangyeom wouldn't wait for him.. not only today and also tomorrow.. and even the week after that.. but he decided to wait for him... Maybe he was the one who was late for the first time.. With the message sound Hyojin took his phone out and hoped it was Hangyeom but it was Lizzy..

"Hyojin.. help me"

Hyojin felt goose bumps all over his body... He automatically thought she was in danger because of this pervert ... he swallowed and ran to the restaurant as fast as he could.. A few minutes later.. as he reached the restaurant he was out of breath.. he opened the door and saw someone he wouldn't like to see..

"Where is Lizzy?"

He smiled and stood up..

"Calm down baby.."

Hyojin ignored him and ran to the kitchen..

"Noona where are you?? I'm here.. don't be afraid.."

but she wasn't in the kitchen.. Hyojin felt that someone was hugging him.. he knew it was this bastard again.. he quickly grabbed the knife which was on the table next to him and turned around.. His boss seemed very shocked.. he took a few steps back..

"Hyojin I can't believe you.."

Hyojin walked up to him..

"Where is she??"

The man smiled and pointed to the corridor..

"She is in the cold storage room"

Hyojin could smell the alcohol when he was talking.. Hyojin dropped the knife and ran to the cold storage room.. after he got inside.. he started to shake.. it was really cold.. 

"NOONAA?? Can you hear me??"

The room wasn't big and after looking for a while Hyojin was sure that she wasn't here.. He looked to the door where the disgusting alcoholic was standing.. he was holding Lizzy's phone on his right hand and on the other hand that knife which Hyojin dropped to the floor..

"Ohhh Hyojin.. Baby.. you are soo poor.. She only forgot her phone yesterday and this morning I came to the idea to bring you to the restaurant.. to have a romantic date.. that's why I played a small game with her phone.."

Hyojin felt so angry by his words.. he could kill him at this moment..  
The man walked with fast steps towards him and pressed the knife to his neck..

"I'll teach you how to use a knife you little bitch"

Hyojin looked down and saw how blood dripped on his T-shirt..  
His boss took the knife away and pushed him to the floor..

"Unfortunately it couldn't be that romantic how I thought it would be this morning.. thanks to you.. and that's why this is your punishment.."

Hyojin tried to stand up but he was too slow to keep him away from closing the door.. his neck hurted so much but he tried not to think about it.. He ran in the small room... it was so cold.. he couldn't handle it.. There wasn't any window in the room and the metal door was a big problem.. but luckily he had his phone.. Maybe someone could help him.. he took it out and without complaining he called the number...  
He called a second time..  
A third time..  
But he didn't pick up..  
Hyojin smiled..

"I see.. you are really mad at me Song Hangyeom... I'm sorry.. but if you are angry.. mad, sad, dissapointed, frustrated or if you really hate me... You are still the first person I'll call.."

Hyojin tried to write a message to Hangyeom but his body was shaking and he didn't feel his hands... He was just writing something like

"Hngsym csll me pls"

and then he lied down to the floor. Suddenly he felt so tired.. He thought about good memories.. which made him feel more comfortable.. How he fell from a bike when he was 5 years old that caused to bleeding.. the moment he remembered he cried so hard.. and Hangyeom tried to cheer him up all the time.. but it was useless because Hyojin couldn't handle seeing blood.. and he was crying non-stop everytime when he saw his legs.. after that Hangyeom just sat next to Hyojin and cried with him.. Now when he thinks about it.. he was so sorry for Hangyeom but it was also cute..

There were so many special memories, which he shared with Hangyeom.. Hyojins tears stroke his face.. He couldn't tell himself how much he loved Hangyeom because it sounds so wrong to be in love with your bestfriend.. and he also knew that Hangyeom liked him just like a brother.. that's it.. Hyojin opened his eyes and looked at his phone which was next to him.. one hour passed by.. he looked at his hands.. they turned purple.. he still smiled.. even tho he was going to die.. 

 

***

 

Donghyun waved to Hangyeom..

"Yah Hangyeom-ah did you see Hyojin anywhere?"

Hangyeom turned to him..

"No.. I think he overslept.. like always."

Donghun raised his eyebrows..

"But he already missed 3 classes.. Are you sure that there isn't something serious.."

Hangyeom rolled his eyes..

"Don't worry.. Maybe he's hanging around with his boyfriend.."

Donghun widened his eyes..

"Boyfrieend???? No way.."

Hangyeom stood up..

"You can ask him if you want.. I'm going to class"

Donghun stopped him..

"You are stupid.. Hyojin couldn't have a boyfriend because he is already in love with someone.. and that "someone" is right infront of me.. but this guy is such a lovesick idiot that he didn't notice his love towards him.."

Hangyeom was speechless..

"I-..do"

Donghun interrupted..

"You love him too.. I know.. and it's hard for me to watch how you tiptoed around your feelings.. and Hangyeom, you know that Hyojin lost his dad a month ago.. so don't be mean to him, okay..?"

Hangyeom nodded and watched how Donghun left..  
He took his phone out.. Hyojin called him 3 times and left a message on KakaoTalk..

"Hngsym csll me pls" 

Hangyeom felt anxious after reading the message.. he called him immediately..  but he didn't pick up..

"Ahhh Hyung where are youu!!!!"

Hangyeom called Hyojins mother..

"Yes Son?"

He smiled..

"Good afternoon mom.. Is Hyojin at home?"

"No.. isn't he at school.. astonishingly he woke up very early and was punctual. He said that he is sorry to you and that he will start by being punctual.."

Hangyeom smiled..

"Yeah today.. ehm we don't have a lot of classes.. maybe he is gonna work.."

After Hangyeom told her a sweet lie .. he ran out of the school.. he ran all the way to the restaurant.. He hoped that he would find him there.. 

After he got in the restaurant he saw a man at the age of his father.. He aproached him

"Excuse me?.. Did Hyojin come here today?"

The man laughed..

"Ah that sexy boy.."

Hangyeom pinched his eyebrows and looked at the vodka bottle in front of him. He clanched his fist.

"What are you talking about? Where is Hyojin?"

Suddenly the man got serious..

"He will suffer for not letting me touch him"

Hangyeom felt how his heart ached.. he fell madly on him and beat him..

"WHERE IS HEE???.."

The man tried to talk but Hangyeom was just to agressive..

"Hhheyy.. okkay I'll tell.. you"

Hangyeom stopped and waited for an answer..

"He is.. in the cold storage room"

Hangyeom quickly stood up.. He couldn't believe what he said.. He pointed a finger to him.. 

"Just wait.. I'll kill you"

And then he ran to the corridor.. tears kept falling.. He saw a metal door and this idiot forgot the key in it.. Hangyeom unlocked the door and got in.. It was so fucking cold.. Hangyeom knew that the degrees have been deliberately raised.. 

"Hyojinn??? HYOJINN HYUNG??"

Hangyeom saw his small body lying on the floor..  He knelt to him and hold his body in his arms.. He was so cold.. 

"I'm so sorry.. I'm late.. I'm so sorry.. please open your eyes Hyung.. I'm sorry... I love you"

His hand quickly wraped around his leg and neck.. putting him out of the floor..

"Never think of leaving me okay??.."

Hangyeom looked at Hyojins purple lips.. his single tears fell on his face and dropped from his chin to his neck.. Hangyeom watched the bloody cut on Hyojin's neck.. he widened his eyes.. 

"I'll kim.. I promise you.. I'll take your revenge"

Hangyeom looked around the room.. the man ran away.. he lied Hyojin on one of the couchs and took his jacket off and put it over him.. Then he called the ambulance.. The Nurse asked him..

"Did you look for the pulse.."

Hangyeom shook his hand..

"N-no I'm afraid.. I'm afraid to loose him.."

They ended the conversation and Hangyeom turned to Hyojin..

"How could I think that you lied to me Hyung?.. How couldn't I protect you.. the one I love.. Why didn't you tell me? Hyung.. I'm so sorry.. please wake up Hyung.. please I'll tell you this time.. I'll tell you this time how much I love you.."

 

***

 

"Do you want icecream? Or chocolate? Or maybe jelly?

Hyojin shook his head..

"I'm not sick Hangyeom.. don't treat me like a sick person.."

Hangyeom took a deep breath..

"I'm just worrying.. I'm afraid that you'll get sick again.."

Hyojin smiled.. 

"Hangyeom-ie.. you are here for 3 days.. Your parents are worried too.. Please go and take some rest.."

Hangyeom sat on Hyojins bed..

"I'll take care of you.. so that you will quickly come out of the hospital"

Hyojin teared up.. Hangyeom looked at him dumbfounded..

"Why? Why why why????"

Hyojin looked away..

"I really don't deserve a bestfriend like you.."

Hangyeom played with Hyojins hair..

"Hyung.. I.. don't like you as a bestfriend.. I'm sorry.. I tried to be a good friend..  but I can't.. my mind and heart fight but lastly my heart won.. I'm sorry Hyung.."

Hangyeom looked to the ground..

"I'm sorry for having a big crush on you.. I was so jealous by the tought you had a boyfriend.. I couldn't stop my heartbeat.. everytime I see you.."

Hyojin grabbed his hand..

"Thank you for loving and protecting me.. I might not be able to protect you with my weak body but I can guarantee that I'll love you for the rest of my life.."

Hangyeom smiled.. Their eyes met and then Hangyeom looked down to his lips.. he approached him and brought their lips together..

~End~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and supporting♡  
> Love you all^^


End file.
